Just a pirate
by dreamninja
Summary: Xigbar was ordered by the beast to go find a girl named Belle but the job of bringing her back to the beast but its harder than it seems.


"Bring me Belle"Beast said. "Whats in it for me"Xigbar said. "You and I both know I could take that precious ship of your away just as quickly as I gave it to you"Beast threatened. "Fine I just don't see why you want her there are so many other women in port royal"Xigbar said. "She is different she isn't a slut like all those women she's special"Beast said. "Fine I will get her but I need a picture or something and a remote location"Xigbar said. "She is here"Beast said pointing out a spot on the map where Belle was."I don't have a picture but my mirror will show you what she looks like"Beast said handing Xigbar a mirror. "nice mirror I guess I will be going"Xigbar said sticking the mirror in his jacket pocket. "Bring my mirror back you thieving pirate"Beast said. "Show me Belle"Beast said and the mirror showed a picture of a brunette girl reading a book. "Well she's pretty"Xigbar said. "Now go find her and if you don't get her I will hunt you down and claw your throat out"Beast said. "Alright,alright i'm going"Xigbar said leaving the room and going to his ship. As he sailed away he thought about the possibilities of not getting the girl for Beast. Sure she was pretty but he could always find a girl closer to where he lives. It took him eight days just to get to the was in a horrible mood and was just ready to get the girl and get out of town. He spotted her reading a book and he walked right over to her and picked her up and put her over his shoulder and ran back to his ship. "Hey put me down"she said beating her tiny fists on his didn''t effect him and he just kept running. "Nice view"he mumbled looking at her butt. Once he got back to his ship he held her until they got away from the shore then he put her down in the captains quarters.."What do you want with me"she asked with a scared look in her he saw her looking at the bed. "No i'm not gonna do anything like that to you i'm not a rapist"he said. "You're just a kidnapper"she said eyeing him suspiciously. "Well when you put it that way it sounds bad"he said grinning at her. "I was ordered by a someone to bring you back so you could be with him "Xigbar said. "Don't I have a say in this I haven't ever even met the man"she said. "Sorry sweetheart I don't ask questions i'm just the delivery man"Xigbar said. "I will give it a try seeing as though I have no choice"Belle said realizing she was going whether she liked it or not so it was better if she cooperated. "So is the man nice"Belle asked. "I'm gonna be honest with you sweetheart he is the one that gave me this ship but he said if I didn't bring you back he would hunt me down and claw my throat out"Xigbar said. "He can't be serious he couldn't claw your throat out with his bare hands"Belle said. "Claws"Xigbar mumbled. "Excuse me"Belle asked confused. "He has claws not hands he is a beast"Xigbar said. Belle just gave him a questioning look and he tried to find a good way to explain the beast. "He has a curse place on him by an came to his door one night disguised as an old lady asking for shelter and offering him a rose in the prince was a cold man and he told her to go he did that the ugly old woman transformed into a beautiful cast a spell on him and the castle turning him into a beast and the servants into appliances"Xigbar explained. "How does he know about me if he is days away"Belle asked. "He has a mirror that will show him anyone he wants to see"Xigbar explained. "Thats creepy"Belle said with a weird look on her face. "Are you really missing an eye or are you just a wannabe pirate"Belle asked pointing to Xigbar's eyepatch. "Lass I wish I was just a wannabe"Xigbar said. They talked a bit longer until Luxord Xigbar's first mate came into the captains quarters telling Xigbar they were under attack. Xigbar turned to Belle giving her a dagger and told her to stay in his room and not come did as she was told for awhile but she got curious and decided to go up to help everyone else. Before she could get outside a man came through the door picking her up and taking her back to his was gonna call to the man with the eyepatch but she didn't know his name. Then she remembered the dagger he had given drove it into the man's back and he dropped her as he let out a scream of pain. "You little bitch"he said holding the place on his back where Belle had stabbed him. She was going to attack again but a man came up behind her and she dropped her dagger in kicked and screamed as she was carried to the other ship. Xigbar heard a scream and turned to see a man carrying Belle onto the other grabbed onto a nearby rope and swung over to save swung and grabbed her out of the man's hands. "Miss me sweetheart"he said winking at her with his one good eye while she clung to him. She was to shocked to say anything so she stayed quiet. Once they got back to Xigbar's ship he let go of the rope and their feet were now both on the ground but Belle still clung to him. "You can let go of me now sweetheart"Xigbar said laughing as he saw her blush and release her grip on him. "Sorry"was all she managed to say as her face turned a brighter red. The next four days Belle made friends with all the crew even Lexaeus his quietest member. She seemed to liven the ship up and make Xigbar and his crew happier. He knew the crew was really gonna miss her and so would he but it was his job to take her to the beast. On the final day when they were almost to beast's castle a big heartless attacked. Belle was one of the only people on the deck besides Xigbar. Xigbar quickly finished the heartless and after that happened he took Belle back to his room. "Thank you for saving me"she said looking into his eye. "Oh no you're bleeding."Belle said with genuine concern in her eyes eyeing his now blood stained shirt. She made him sit down and take his shirt off while she examined the wound. She saw that it was a deep cut that would need a few stitches. She grabbed a needle and thread and moved to stitch the cut. "Hold still"she said "As if i'm not letting you anywhere near me with a needle"he said eyeing the needle. "Come on we gotta stitch it up so you won't lose much blood"Belle said once again moving the needle towards his chest. Xigbar just sighed knowing she was right. He was relatively quiet as she stitched him up except once when he let out a hiss of pain. After she was done stitching him up she got a cloth to wash the blood away. "If I didn't know any better I would say you were just looking for an excuse to see me shirtless and touch my chest"he said grabbing her hands. She just blushed looking away from him. "Its cute when you blush"he said lifting her head up with his hand. They lips moved closer to each other until they were like an inch away. "Excuse me for interrupting but we are at beast's castle"Luxord said peeking his head in the room. Xigbar rolled his eyes and let go off Belle's face. "Well I guess we better get going sweetheart"Xigbar said standing up and holding his hand out to took his hand and they walked into beast's castle. Xigbar felt bad for Belle as she saw the beast and tried not to look away because she was trying to be nice. She was led to her room by Cogsworth the clock while Xigbar followed the beast to the west wing. "Thank you Xigbar here is some money for your trouble you can go now"Beast said handing Xigbar a little pouch with gold in eyes it and it felt heavy in his hand as he walked back to the main part of the castle. He was about to leave till he heard Belle's voice. "Xigbar are you leaving already"she asked. "Afraid so sweetheart"he said. She gave him a disappointed look and he saw the sadness in her eyes. "Don't give me that look sweetheart being sad doesn't suit you"he said giving her a small smile. "Please I need to talk to you in private"she said. He followed her to what he assumed was her new room. Once she closed the door she sat on the bed and motioned for him to sit beside her. "I have decided I wanna stay with you I don't wanna stay here"Belle said looking at him. "Sweetheart I would love for you to stay with me but you deserve better than a pirate life you deserve to be treated like the princess you are"Xigbar said looking at her. "I would rather live with you because I will never truly be happy here no matter how nice it is"Belle said. "You would choose a one eyed pirate over a prince"Xigbar said. "Yes I would choose happiness over luxury anyday"she said putting a hand on his cheek. "Thats flattering but I couldn't let you do that"he said moving her hand away from his face. "I can't give you anything nice or guarantee you a safe life"Xigbar said. "I don't care about any of that I just wanna be with you"Belle said before a tear ran down her cheek. "Don't cry sweetheart how about I lay with you till you fall asleep and we talk about this in the morning"Xigbar said whipping the tear from her cheek. She just nodded her head and laid down on the bed. Once she laid down he laid down next to her and she put her head on his chest and cuddled close to him. It hurt him just looking at her sleep she had a smile on her innocent face and he knew he couldn't take her with him she was so innocent and she deserved better than him. He slowly slid out of the bed so he wouldn't wake her. "You deserve better he said then he looked at her and kissed her forehead before he left the room. She walked back to the ship slowly and when he got back to the ship he saw Luxord his first mate in his cabin. "Why did you let her stay with that loved her and she loved you we could still go back and take her if you want"Luxord said. "No he's a prince i'm a pirate and she deserves better than me"Xigbar said.


End file.
